


Take a Picture, It Will Last Longer

by The_Trope_Dope



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Comedy, Funny, Junoverse | Juno Steel Universe, Mild Language, Other, Rita & Juno Steel Friendship, Romantic Comedy, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Trope_Dope/pseuds/The_Trope_Dope
Summary: Peter Nureye- I mean Ransom and Juno Steel are sent on a quick mission together that takes a turn for the comical when they get to their getaway vehicle. (just a funny idea for a situation I had a while back) Just a lot of Peter comedically suffering and Juno teasing him.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Take a Picture, It Will Last Longer

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place any time after the establishing of the Aurinko crime family, but before the wedding.

Juno and Peter turned into a sparse neighborhood street. Juno was taking heavy steps, and his shoulders slumped. Peter, on the other hand was upright and stately, his long legs akin to those of a gazelle. 

"Alright Juno, do you have the weapon?" Peter asked. Juno rolled his eye.

"No, I've just been carrying around this empty case for fun, of course I have the weapon!" Juno waved the dark purple case by the handle. Peter smirked, he could always count on Juno for a little amusement now and then.

"So where did Buddy say the car was supposed to be? I wanna get outa here." Juno tapped his foot impatiently. Peter looked around. He didn't see anything that looked like it could be their car. He took out his com and dialed Buddy.

"Hello Ransom, is something the matter?" 

"Everything's fine, we're just having a bit of trouble locating the car, could you describe it?" Peter eyed Juno, who was tapping his foot more dramatically.

"Certainly darling, it's a deep brown with darkened windows." Buddy answered. Peter thanked her and hung up. He told Juno the description and they began to hunt through the streets. After a certain point of time Juno called out to that he had found it. Peter thought, though that Juno's voice sounded like it was... smiling? That was odd, Juno had been tired and surly for most of the mission. Could he really be that happy to find the car?

Peter found Juno standing by a car that matched the description. Juno was grinning like an idiot, and when he got closer to the car, Peter saw why.

"Oh, dear." Peter grimaced and Juno held in a laugh. The car was a two seated affair, which would normally be just fine... if not for the fact that it was a very small special model designed for maximum agility and speed, meaning there was very little leg room, which didn't bode well for Peter's spidery frame. To put it frankly, Peter was too tall, and his legs were too long for this car. Peter took his com back out and quickly dialed Buddy again. He turned away from Juno who was laughing through his nose obnoxiously.

"Still having trouble, darling?" Buddy answered. Peter looked back at Juno, who was smiling expectantly at him. Peter turned back around, he arched his back and shrugged up his shoulders to try and shield the com from Juno. 

"Would you... tell me the license number on the vehicle you sent?" Peter said, trying to vocally maintain his composure while he was sweating under his collar. Buddy read out the number. Peter walked around the car and found that, yes, this was indeed the car. Peter returned to his com. 

"By any chance, did Vespa select this car?" Peter asked, sounding somewhat defeated.

"Yes, as a matter of fact she did. Why do you ask, darling?"

"Oh, no reason." Peter answered and turned back to Juno, who looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Alright, let's just get this over with," Sighed Peter, "You're driving."

"Are you sure? Because if you wanna drive I'm perfectly willing to-"

"I'd thank you not to make this any more miserable than it's already going to be." Peter groaned. He looked down at the inside of the car, he winced as Juno laughed aloud. He pushed the seat back as far as it would go, which was barely any help, then he bent his head down into the car and sat himself in sideways. He tried to ignore Juno's laughing fit as he fastened his seatbelt and braced himself to pull his legs in. He bent them as tightly as he could and brought them in parallel to the dashboard, but his ankles still stuck out of the door.

"Aauughk!" Peter let out a gruff groan that was quite out of form for him, in fact it was a sound that would be more at home in Juno, or even Vespa's mouth. Vespa. Goddamn Vespa. This was all her fault.

"You need any help there?" Juno taunted from outside the car. He was loving every minute of this.

"Quiet you." Peter said curtly. His face burned with embarrassment and frustration as he hiked his knees up to his chin and swung his feet into the car, one foot wedged against the dashboard and the other in the air. He reached over his twisted body with considerable difficulty and just managed to close the door with a final grunt. He finally let himself breath, albeit uncomfortably, when Juno exploded with laughter. Peter whipped his head around to see Juno clutching his knees with laughter.

"This is the greatest day of my life!" Wheezed Juno, as he melodramatically wiped a tear from his eye. Peter glared at him and huffed.

"Why don't you take a picture, It'll last longer." Peter snarled. 

"Ok." Juno said and began to do so.

"Ugh! I didn't mean that literally! What are you doing?!" Peter said, exasperated. His face was as red as Buddy's hair.

"Well," Juno said as he snapped a few pictures, "It's just that Rita just updated my camera and I know she would _love_ to see this. I can't just pass up that kind of opportunity, can I?" Juno smirked. If he weren't tied in a human tangle, Peter would smack his forehead, or snatch the camera away, or do _something_. If Juno showed that picture to Rita, then she would show everyone. Peter was too exhausted to argue right then so he just gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

"Get in the damn car." Peter growled. And Juno did, only making a slight show of how easily he could do so with his shorter build. He was still holding in giggles as he started the car.

"I despise you." Peter jabbed, but Juno just rolled his eye and the two drove together back to the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my silly story! I got the idea after Peter mentions needing leg room on the train when he's seducing Nova.


End file.
